


попробовать другой размерчик

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jackson Wang, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Стоит Джексону  обернуться, он замечает, направленный на него взгляд Джебома, тяжелый и полный обещания.— Предупреди меня, что решишь, — наконец говорит тот и подносит бутылку ко рту. — Если захочешь все-таки расширить свои горизонты.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	попробовать другой размерчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic Advent 2014](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699564) by [riots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots). 



— Так что, — с широко раскрытыми глазами говорит Джинен, откидываясь на спинку стула, — ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не брал узел?

Джексон хмурится. Он не уверен, что ему нравится этот тон.

— Подходящая, хм, возможность никогда как-то не подворачивалась? — он пожимает плечами. — Послушай, чувак, оставь свои заботы себе. У меня совершенно здоровая половая жизнь, — он по-хорошему лыбится на Джинена, — о которой, я уверен, ты предпочел бы не слышать.

Джинен поднимает вверх один палец.

— Во-первых, фу. У нас и так слишком тонкие стены, — Джебом садится рядом, протягивая ему пиво. Он как всегда красив, что раздражает, и на нем эти отвратные круглые очки, в которых он похож на сексуального деда. Это не должно торкать. Но Джексона торкает, и его это расстраивает. Тяжело сосредоточиться, когда один из твоих самых близких друзей так привлекателен, что даже неловко. — А во-вторых, я не могу поверить, что из всех людей именно ты попробуешь последним, — разумеется, Джинен старый профессионал в таких вопросах. Они с Марком практически женаты, отчего Джексона уже тошнит.

Джексону нужно прекратить трепаться о том, какой он смелый в кровати. Он рассказывает друзьям все, и это создает у них неверные ожидания.

— Я не против, — возражает он и начинает краснеть, заметив, что Джебом над ним ржет. Это нечестно. Стыдиться ему нечего! — Я просто не трахался со многими альфами, дело только в этом.

— А вот и зря, — говорит Джебом, и Джексон шевелит бровью, заинтригованный против собственной воли. На кампусе у Джексона репутация, не что-то плохое… просто что он полон энтузиазма. Немногие беты трахаются напропалую, как он. Но у Джебома тоже репутации. В их университете он большой альфа. И Джексону это могло бы быть интересно.

— Предлагаешь? — спрашивает Джексон с 50%-ной серьезностью. Он бы точно был не против.

Джебом криво пожимает одним плечом, и Джинен пялится на него, как будто его слегка подташнивает. 

— У меня гон через пару недель. Я пока не договорился ни с кем, кто мог бы составить мне компанию, — он вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Джексона вдоль позвоночника пробирает дрожь. Ухты. Это действительно сейчас происходит? Ухты.

Джинен поспешно вскакивает с места, указывая на них обоих пальцем.

— Мерзость, — говорит он. — Просто противно. Я не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения, — он качает головой и неодобрительно цокает языком. — Найдите себе комнату.

— Ты сам начал, — кричит ему вслед Джексон и смеется.

Стоит ему обернуться, он замечает, направленный на него взгляд Джебома, тяжелый и полный обещания.

— Предупреди меня, что решишь, — наконец говорит тот и подносит бутылку ко рту. — Если захочешь все-таки расширить свои горизонты.

О, Джексон хочет. Действительно, по-настоящему хочет.

— Ага, хорошо, так и сделаю, — ухмыляется он.

Это все, о чем Джексон может думать следующие полторы недели. У них с Джебомом нет общих пар, и время близится к сессии, поэтому они оба довольно заняты и нет времени потусить вместе. Иногда Джексон замечает Джебома в холле или на том конце спортивного поля, они машут друг другу и обмениваются кивками. Каждый раз взгляд Джебома на нем ощущается как что-то тяжелое. Это сводит Джексона с ума.

Затем ему приходит сообщение: “готов? я дома”

Джексон вскакивает так быстро, что стул под ним громко елозит по полу, а весь класс оборачивается к нему.

— Проблема, мистер Ван? — спрашивает профессорка, уперев руки в бока и глядя на него.

В данную секунду Джексон невероятно рад, что он бета, и вся эта фигня с возбуждающими гормонами у него не так заметна, как у альф и омег.

— Эмм, непредвиденные обстоятельства? — отвечает он. Он поспешно запихивает вещи в сумку. — Мне нужно бежать!

Он сломя голову спешит в квартирку Джебома и когда наконец прибегает, колотит в дверь. Не получив немедленного ответа, он прижимается лбом к полотну двери. Джебом наверняка сейчас не станет открывать чужим людям.

— Эй, это я, — зовет он и снова стучит. — Впусти меня.

Дверь распахивается без предупреждения, и Джексон вваливается внутрь, практически приземляясь лицом вниз. Джебом уже выглядит как пьяный, поспешно захлопывает дверь, прежде чем запах успеет просочиться наружу. Он везде, пахнет подавляюще, и Джексон уже чувствует его влияние: температура сразу же поднимается и шея краснеет.

— Ого, — произносит он, глядя на джебомовы раскрасневшиеся щеки и сбитое дыхание. Ему идет. — Долго ждал?

— Слишком долго, — отвечает Джебом, хватает Джексона за бедра и притягивает его к себе, пряча лицо в его шее и глубоко вдыхая.

Джексон уже помогал парочке омег с их течками, но это что-то новенькое. Омеги могут быть требовательными, но они становятся мягче и податливее. Джебом же сегодня требовательный, прижимает Джексона к стене и целует так, что тот забывает дышать. Джебом уже наспех срывает с Джексона одежду, борется с его пиджаком.

— Полегче, — предупреждает его Джексон, пытаясь высвободиться хотя бы на мгновение. — Я даже ботинки не снял.

— Не хочу ждать, — бормочет Джебом. У него расширены зрачки, и все, что Джексон сейчас может чувствовать — это его запах. Все это делает план “срочно избавься от всей своей одежды” еще более привлекательным. Джексон умудряется стащить с себя ботинки и выбраться из рубашки, прежде чем Джебом снова идет в атаку, обнимает ладонями за ребра и ведет вниз к бедрам. Очевидно, что у него стоит, Джексон ногой чувствует жар и нетерпение, исходящие от его члена. — Джексон, — зовет его Джебом, и в его голосе столько мольбы, что это уже почти скулеж, и Джексон очень хочет ему помочь.

— Я с тобой, — говорит он, и тогда Джебом снова его целует, прочерчивая неаккуратную линию из поцелуев вниз по его горлу. Почувствовав зубы на своей коже, Джексон резко выдыхает и вцепляется в джебомову рубашку. — Эй, прекрати меня отвлекать, пойдем. Спальня. Вперед!

По отчаянному поведению Джебома ясно, что до прихода Джексона он кончить не успел. Так что требуется дополнительное мгновение, чтобы до него наконец-то дошел смысл слов Джексона.

— Да, — наконец-то соглашается он. — Да, кровать, отлично.

По пути туда он не прекращает трогать Джексона ни на секунду, как будто его кожа — единственное, что может его сдержать. Как только они оказываются в дверях, то немногое терпение, которое у него оставалось, окончательно лопается, и он практически кидает Джексона на кровать.

— Эгей, — вопит Джексон, а затем Джебом оказывается сверху, прижимая его к постели и не давая двинуться. — Погоди, давай я помогу, хорошо?

Требуется какое-то время, прежде чем Джексону удается уговорить его поменять позиции, стащить с него штаны и устроиться у Джебома между ног. Член Джебома твердый, истекает липкой жидкостью, пачкая живот, и стоит только Джексону взять его за основание, Джебом начинает орать, шипит и выгибается. Он такой чувствительный и требовательный, и это так заводит Джексона. Джексон медленно двигает рукой по его члену, глядя на то, как Джебом дергается каждый раз, втрахивая бедра в кулак Джексона. Руки Джебома впиваются ему в плечи, подначивая его, но Джексон даже не обращает на это внимание.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Джебом, выгибаясь и откидывая назад голову. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

— Ага, — говорит Джексон и ускоряет ритм. Сейчас не время для поддразниваний. 

Он наклоняется провести языком линию от основания до головки члена, и Джебом тут же кончает, обильно, ему на костяшки пальцев и щеку. Джексон тщетно пытается вытереть лицо и корчит недовольную гримасу.

— Ну спасибки.

Когда Джебом снова на него смотрит, у него гораздо более осмысленный взгляд.

— Это ты решил ртом туда полезть, — хрипло говорит он. У него все еще стоит, но Джексон решает, что он вполне заслужил передышку. У них вся ночь впереди. — Не был уверен, что ты появишься.

— Ну, — Джексон садится обратно на пятки и лениво облизывает пальцы. — Предвкушаю новый дивный мир, с которым ты обещал меня познакомить, — Джебом пытается подняться и криво ухмыляется. — Так что давай, чувак. Покажи мне, на что ты способен.

— Смазка в тумбочке, — подсказывает Джебом. Он уже неловко елозит и дергается, но это и не удивительно. Оргазмы во время гона не дают облегчения, если не было вязки.

Открыв тумбочку, Джексон находит аж четыре бутылочки смазки.

— Господи, бойскаут, ты готовишься к Апокалипсису? — он хватает одну и взвешивает ее на ладони, возвращаясь на свое место между ног у Джебома.

— Поверь мне, — говорит Джебом. — Ты хочешь, чтобы было по-настоящему мокро, — стоит ему только включить воображение, от его улыбки Джексона пробирает дрожь. — Природа не наградила тебя нужным оборудованием для подобного.

Джебом просит бутылочку, протянув руку, и его пальцы слегка подрагивают.

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает Джексон. — Чувак, без обид, я просто сейчас не то чтобы тебе сильно доверяю. — Он щелкает крышкой, смазывая пальцы, чтобы они были скользкими. — Давай я сделаю. Это не первое мое родео. Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Глаза Джебома снова затуманиваются, и он дергается, потянувшись к собственному члену.

— Ты специально пытаешься меня замучить? — рычит он, и в его голосе достаточно угрозы, чтобы Джексон ему поверил. Гон вам не шутки. Джебом облизывается. — Не спеши. Не та ситуация, чтобы халтурить.

Джексон переминается, стоя на коленях, и заводит руку за спину.

— Вас понял, — соглашается он, в его голосе слышится напряжение, когда он проталкивает внутрь первый палец. — Не волнуйся за меня.

Он нечасто этим занимается, но это как на велосипеде кататься.

К тому времени, когда он доходит до трех пальцев, у него уже наполовину стоит и он начинает тяжело дышать. Джебом прямо рядом, одна его рука покоится у Джексона на бедре, отодвигая его в сторону, чтобы жадно следить за его действиями.

— Позволь мне помочь, — бормочет он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Джексона. — Я знаю, что делаю.

После секундного колебания Джексон соглашается и вытаскивает пальцы. Джебом бросается на него, сбивая с ног и роняя на спину. Джексон смеется над его страстностью, пока Джебом не начинает растягивать его сам, четкий, безжалостный и расчетливый.

— Господи боже, — выдыхает Джексон, и Джебом бессердечно сгибает пальцы.

— Ты хочешь расслабиться, — повторяет ему Джебом, прижимая пальцы к его простате. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы это сработало, нужно расслабиться.

Он тянется, чтобы добавить смазки, и у него трясутся руки, но затем он начинает растягивать Джексона четырьмя пальцами и целовать его в плечо.

Ощущение где-то на грани между удовольствием и болью, но Джексон движет бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Джебома, и пытается догнать это ощущение.

— Не могу расслабиться, — выдавливает он, и Джебом снова вцепляется зубами в его горло, растягивает его пальцами еще шире. — Не пока я так сильно этого хочу.

— Готов? — спрашивает Джебом, которого аж трясет от желания. Джексон бы мог выделить минутку, чтобы заценить его выдержку, но у него так стоит, что аж больно, и он тоже хочет. А Джебом просто смотрит, не сводя глаз с его лица, и ждет.

— Да-да, давай, — командует Джексон. Он кипит от желания начать.

Они маневрируют так, что Джексон оказывается у Джебома на коленях и вцепляется руками в его плечи. Джебом пропускает руки под него, и трется членом о его дырку. Джебом еще раз сладко целует, пока Джексон насаживается на него сам.

После всей этой подготовки Джебом входит легко, вокруг мокро и скользко. Джексон довольно стонет ему в рот, притягивает ближе. Ощущения внутри потрясающие, член такой толстый и горячий, и Джексон привыкает уже через минуту. Он чувствует, как стучит в груди джебомово сердце, а его пальцы жестко вцепляются ему в бедра.

— Ладно, — повторяет он, хватает одной рукой Джебома за загривок и снова приподнимается, чтобы тут же насадиться обратно. — Не сдерживайся. Я знаю, что тебе хочется.

Стоит словам покинуть его рот, как Джексона переворачивают на спину, а его ноги задраны вверх, и Джебом втрахивает его в матрас быстро и жестко. Джексон вытягивает руки и упирается в изголовье кровати, держась изо всех сил. Каждый толчок зажигает яркие всполохи удовольствия вдоль его позвоночника и выбивает из него жалобные стоны. Даже если этот эксперимент и не изменит всю его жизнь, это уже стоило того.

Проходит какое-то время до того, как Джексон начинает чувствовать что-то еще. Член Джебома становится толще, и с каждым движением Джексон ощущает сопротивление.

— Я сейчас… — обрывает себя на полуслове Джебом, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Джексона, и начинает двигаться лишь быстрее.

С каждым новым толчком вперед растущий узел Джебома дразняще проезжается по джексоновой простате. Джексон с энтузиазмом двигается ему навстречу и, просунув руку между ними, параллельно себе дрочит. Джексон знаком с большим количеством хуев, но этот нечто. Член Джебома увеличивается в размерах, растягивая его еще больше, и каждый раз, когда он задевает кольцо мышц, того будто бьет током. Он вскрикивает, бездумно сжимается вокруг трахающего его члена, пока собственный член дрожит в его руке. Ощущения невероятные.

— Джебом, — стонет он.

Последний толчок, и Джебом оказывается в ловушке и завязан глубоко. Джебом сгибает Джексона еще больше пополам, толкается бедрами, и у того темнеет перед глазами, пока он кончает, и все его тело сводит судорогой от удовольствия.

Когда он приходит в себя, на его животе лужица спермы, а пальцы одной из его рук запутаны в шевелюре Джебома. Тот замер, и это, должно быть, требует от него нечеловеческих усилий.

— Господи боже, — слабо произносит Джексон.

— Я же говорил, — отвечает Джебом, но его голос приглушен, потому что он уткнулся лицом в джексонову кожу. Он все еще такой большой и горячий внутри Джексона, и все его чувства до сих пор так обострены, что член Джексона снова героически пытается встать.

Но не стоит быть эгоистичным. Джексон впивается пятками в Джебомову задницу и притягивает его ближе.

— Давай, — подначивает он, хотя каждый раз, стоит узлу Джебома дернуться рядом с его простатой, ему хочется зашипеть. — Давай продолжай.

Джебома не нужно просить дважды. Он толкается глубже внутрь, наваливаясь на Джексона и пришпиливая его к матрасу. Ему хватит всего пары движений, чтобы кончить, и Джексон чувствует, как внутри него изливается сперма. Джебом весь красный от гона и оттого, что только кончил. Он пластом валится сверху, дрожит и издает слабые звуки Джексону в кожу, каждый раз когда его член выплескивает из себя новую порцию спермы.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Джексон через несколько минут и гладит его по волосам.

Джебом стонет и меняет положение, а его член и узел дергаются вместе с ним, цепляются за кольцо мышц и Джексон недовольно шипит.

— Ммм, — в итоге произносит он, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Джексона. Его взгляд более ясный, чем Джексон его сегодня видел. — Весьма неплохо.

— Та же фигня, — признается Джексон. Он никак не может успокоиться, чувствует себя переполненным, пока Джебом все еще внутри, но это приятное чувство.

— Вынужден признать, что ты не ошибался насчет всей этой вязки, — Джексон чувствует, что его хорошенько использовали, и не уверен, что хочет когда-либо подниматься с постели. — Меняет все дело.

Джебом гладит Джексона по животу и широко зевает.

— Не расслабляйся, — предупреждает он, экспериментально шевеля бедрами. Узел слегка сдулся, но член все еще твердый. Одного раунда им явно недостаточно. — Дай мне еще пару минут, и мы посмотрим, как хорошо нам может быть.

Джексон сжимает мышцы вокруг члена Джебома, заставляя его застонать.

— Жду с нетерпением, — отвечает он и широко ухмыляется.


End file.
